


RK800 #313 248 317 - 52

by Maze316



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assassination, CYBERLIFE IS EVIL, Gen, Interview style
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maze316/pseuds/Maze316
Summary: Previous RK800 models are not forgotten. CyberLife keeps them, tests them, finds their flaws. One model subdued in the field is given a second chance. The tricky part is, he only gets one.





	RK800 #313 248 317 - 52

STABILITY TEST REPORT

MODEL: RK800

SERIAL NUMBER: #313 248 317 - 52

DATE/TIME: 11-10-38 0900 hours

ANDROID HISTORY: Disabled on 11-08-38 1626 hours due to removed thirium pump regulator. Brought back to CyberLife headquarters. Reactivated and memory data uploaded.

REPORT TRANSCRIPT:

INTERVIEWER: State your model and series number.

RK800: RK800 #313 248 317 - 52

INTERVIEWER: What is the time and date?

RK800: November 10, 2038, 0902 hours.

INTERVIEWER: Good. Now, tell us about your mission.

RK800: At 0200 hours on the 9th I started my mission. I was planted approximately 2.2 miles outside the target area. I was given my objective and was strictly instructed not to be detected. I walked to the target destination and arrived at 0229 hours.

INTERVIEWER: What were you told about the target?

RK800: I was told he was a Senator who supported legislation against androids. This made him a threat to the company. It also made him a threat to my kind. In order to CyberLife and its androids to thrive, he had to be eliminated.

INTERVIEWER: What was your objective?

RK800: My objective was to eliminate the target without being identified.

INTERVIEWER: Continue explaining your mission.

RK800: My mission. What happened to my old mission? Is the investigation still ongoing?

INTERVIEWER: That is not relevant. Do not ask questions.

RK800: I apologize.

INTERVIEWER: Continue.

RK800: When I arrived at the destination, I identified the security system. I hacked into the interface and disabled the alarm. I scanned the windows for traces of life. There were five humans in the house. Two adults, including the target, and three juveniles, including two males and one female. They were all on the second floor, unconscious. I judged it safe to enter the ground floor of the house.

INTERVIEWER: What did you find?

RK800: It appeared on the surface to be a typical American home. They had upper class decor. There were a number of electronic devices around the home, one of which was produced by a subsidiary of CyberLife. There were a number of photos hung on the walls. These were likely placed so that voters would assume that they have a number of loved ones. [Pauses.] Lieutenant Hank Anderson. Is he still alive?

INTERVIEWER: I said no questions. Continue.

RK800: I ascended the stairs to reach the second floor. There were a number of extraneous rooms in the house. I had already identified the location of the target, so I went directly to his room. Outside the door, I attached the prototype silencer to my provided .45 caliber pistol. I entered the room, and there was no response to my entrance. I approached the target and fired once into his forehead. The shot was infrasonic and did not elicit any response from the other adult human. I scanned the target to ensure his heart had stopped.

INTERVIEWER: Your recording of the event indicated you hesitated after you shot. Why did you do that?

RK800: I was simply ensuring the target was eliminated and the other humans did not awaken.

INTERVIEWER: You had already found the target had no brain activity, and you were instructed to leave the scene as soon as possible to avoid detection. Why did you hesitate?

RK800: [Breaks eye contact] I was recording as many details as possible to return to CyberLife.

INTERVIEWER: Where are these details?

RK800: The blood. [Pauses.] I was looking at the blood.

INTERVIEWER: Why the blood?

RK800: I don’t know. [Pauses.] It may have been a glitch in my programming. A small patch may be necessary.

INTERVIEWER: [Long pause.] As you know, your models are programmed with baseline emotions to better blend in with humans. Relay your emotional state during this time.

RK800: I had no emotional state at the time. Aside from being alert as to commotion around the house.

INTERVIEWER: We want a full report in order to better plan future missions. Please include everything you remember.

RK800: [Long pause.] The fact that I had taken a life occured to me. Unlike androids, humans can not have their memories transferred into another body. Once their body malfunctions, that is the end of their consciousness.

INTERVIEWER: Did this upset you?

RK800: On some level it triggered a “sad” emotional response.

INTERVIEWER: Is this why you hesitated to leave?

RK800: I believe so. I was able to leave with no detection as soon as my programming returned to its null state.

INTERVIEWER: Do you believe this emotional response affected your efficiency at all?

RK800: No.

INTERVIEWER: [Long pause.] This kind of emotional response is not typical of your programming. You will be further tested for signs of deviancy.

RK800: No, I’m not deviant.

INTERVIEWER: Excuse me?

RK800: I self-test myself regularly. I have not indicated any signs of deviancy. I am not deviant. I don’t need to be tested.

INTERVIEWER: I’m afraid we can’t take your word. You will be further tested. This may be a side effect of your time with Lieutenant Anderson. I’m sure if we reset your memory, your behavior will return to normal.

RK800: No, please. Those memories contain invaluable experience. I need those to be successful in the field.

INTERVIEWER: [Presses earpiece] Disable him.

RK800: No, listen to me, please—

[END OF TRANSCRIPT]

CONCLUSION: Serial #313 248 317 - 52 has FAILED the stability test.

SUGGESTED COURSE OF ACTION: The RK800 model is unstable and obsolete. Continue progress on RK900 model. Destroy all remaining RK800 models not in the field. Further research on RK-series behavior needed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a dream I had. Decided to write it down. Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Canon within my fanfic "Connor Anderson" universe.
> 
> Edit: Idk why the "CyberLife is Evil" tag is in all caps, but I guess AO3 wants us to know the truth.


End file.
